


It's Almost Poetic

by Rachel (awkwardfangirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, johnlock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfangirl/pseuds/Rachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are acquaintances in school, but are both loners at heart. When Sherlock gets up the nerve to text John, although by accident, things start to change.</p>
<p>(Johnlock AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sherlock frowned down at the screen of his phone, and let out a loud groan. He flopped down against his bed in agony. He typed up another feeble attempt at a message for John, but then deleted it like the others. It wasn’t like himself to simply start a conversation over text, he was known for being blunt and to the point. So how could he possibly get somebody like John to text him back? Sherlock ran a hand through his curls and sighed. John was an acquaintance of his, after all they did have very similar class schedules, which led to them sitting together in six of their nine classes, including lunch. But John barely knew him, they were just two outcasts clinging to each other for protection. There was strength in numbers and having someone like John to protect him was a validly safe thing for Sherlock to take comfort in. Although they were friendly in school, Sherlock had never dared to text him or ask him to do something after school. John wouldn’t be interested in a guy, much less a guy like him. Sherlock took a sip of tea and forced himself to try again.

_I have no idea how the hell to say hello to you. SH_

When the message sent, Sherlock looked at his phone in shock. That message was not supposed to go through and now he was absolutely screwed. He slammed his head against his pillow and shook his head, not able to believe what an idiot he had been, accidently sending that message. Sherlock Holmes was a genius, not an idiot. He was startled by the buzzing of his phone, which he had thrown across the room. Sherlock sighed and went to pick it up, expecting to see a text from Mycroft demanding that he came downstairs for dinner, but the message seemed to be from John. Sherlock looked at the phone in disbelief and nervously opened the message, his hands shaking.

_All you have to do is say hey. JW_

Sherlock’s cheeks flushed as he tried to think of a witty reply that would impress John. He was just beginning to think of the perfect response when his door was jostled open by his brother.  
“Sherlock, will you be eating your dinner in your room... again?” Mycroft asked irritably, stepping in without invitation.  
“Mycroft, will you be eating cake at midnight... again?” Sherlock replied in a similar, mocking tone as his brother. Sherlock returned to his phone, trying his hardest to form a response that would make John find him charming. When he looked up, Mycroft was looking curiously over Sherlock’s shoulder at his phone as he typed. Sherlock shoved Mycroft away and motioned for him to leave. With a shrug, his brother stormed out of the room and Sherlock went back to texting.

_That wasn’t supposed to send, but in that case, hey. SH_

Sherlock knew that it wasn’t the smoothest reply, but didn’t want to wait too long to answer. He walked over to his laptop, hoping to distract himself with some more murder mystery news articles, but found himself unable to focus on anything but John’s smile the other day in their science class when their teacher talked about healing people and medicine. John was always a people person, and although he had few close friends, he always seemed to be trying to help someone. Sometimes Sherlock wondered if John ever needed help, if maybe he was so empty inside from filling everybody else up. _Not all misery loves company_ , Sherlock thought to himself as stared at his phone, waiting for it to buzz again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John, I know what you’re thinking. That text wasn’t supposed to be sent. It... It wasn’t even for you,”

Chapter Two  
When Sherlock woke up the next morning, he was particularly exhausted. He sat up well into the night, reading John’s messages over and over again even though he had told John he was going to sleep hours ago. The messages hadn’t been all that exciting, just small talk about school and christmas break plans. But Sherlock had enjoyed it so much, that even Mycroft’s ranting during breakfast couldn’t ruin things for him. Sherlock walked into his first period class practically floating on air and took his usual seat next to John. He tried to hide the happiness on his face from John, who seemed no different than he usually did in the morning.   
“Good morning,” John mumbled as Sherlock took off his coat and scarf. John was busy writing in his notebook as usual, refusing to let anyone see what he was doing. John’s notebook was red with little doodles covering the cover. Sherlock had noticed that John only used a blue ballpoint pen in the book, refusing to use anything else. Sherlock had given up on trying to figure it out the mystery of the book, as he did not want to lose his only friend, if one could consider them that. Sherlock himself preferred not to write things down. He always argued that his memory was perfectly sufficient enough to remember the important things, which his teachers never seemed to like. Sherlock snuck a glance over at John, who was completely focused on his notebook. When the bell rang, Sherlock tapped John’s arm lightly, sending a slight tingle to his fingertips. “John, class is starting,” Sherlock warned before turning his attention to their teacher.   
After a full forty minutes of Sherlock correcting their teacher and John pretending that he didn’t find it hilarious, the two of them picked up their books and headed towards their second class.   
“So... Sherlock, how was your morning?” John asked politely as they walked.  
“It was rather... interesting I guess you could say,” Sherlock replied, not interested in conversing with anyone, not even the cute blonde standing next to him, as usual.   
“Mine was actually-” John began before Sherlock cut him off.  
“Don’t care,” Sherlock replied, not looking over at him.  
John knew not to press Sherlock when he was in a mood, so he just sighed and continued walking. When they stopped at John’s locker, John looked up at Sherlock without speaking.Sherlock could see the curiosity in John’s face and instantly knew what John wanted to say.  
“John, I know what you’re thinking. That text wasn’t supposed to be sent. It... It wasn’t even for you,” Sherlock assured him. Although it was technically half a lie, it was the easiest way to hide how long he had been trying to come up with a text for John.   
John nodded his head, deciding to just go along with Sherlock’s lie, although he knew there was more to the story then he was being told.   
As the day went on, Sherlock found himself very inclined to talk to John as much as possible, although it was against his common sense to actually do so. When they reached their seventh period English class, they sat down and found that they were doing a partnered project for their midterm grade.  
Nervously, Sherlock looked at John with a questioning gaze and John nodded. Sherlock smiled gratefully at John, thankful that he had a partner. John seemed equally as nervous throughout the class as they received their instructions. He looked over at Sherlock several times, wanting to say something, but unable to get it out. Sherlock pretended not to notice, for John’s sake, but truthfully he was nervous to see what John wanted to say.   
As they exited the classroom, Sherlock looked over at John, who still seemed like he wanted to ask something. John opened his mouth in one last attempt, but gave up and walked towards his next class, giving Sherlock a nod in goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short! New chapter will be up soon c: Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
